Vegeta and Bulma: The Three Year Time Span
by Pan G. Son
Summary: Bulma was able to get Vegeta to stay on Earth and when a mysterious boy came and told Goku and the others that these androids will apear and kill everyone in three years. Will Bulma be able to get Vegeta to settle down and stay for her? You now figure out what happened between them during these years and a special love will form during then.


The Three Year Time Span

By Vegeta's sister Vegeka

'I don't own any of the characters or dragon ball, dragon ball z, or any other dragon ball films'

Chapter 1

When Bulma was in the kitchen making lunch, Vegeta came in." Women, you need to fix these robots!" Vegeta said while dropping about a dozen blaster robots on the floor behind Bulma." VEGETA! I built and fixed robots all day! You need to stop for a while." She turned around and pointed the spatula at him." And I'm too busy to do that anyways! Sit down lunch is almost done." Grunting Vegeta did the opposite of what she said and left the room. "Poor guy. He's always trying to reach his goal, I think I..." the fire alarm goes off. "Crap." Then suddenly the front door slams open making Bulma slam the pan on the wooden floor making the fire bigger. The flames surround her, not noticing Vegeta coming towards her." Women, get out of there!" Bulma stares at him," I can't it's surrounding me!" then Bulma gets light headed and collapses on the floor. Vegeta charges towards her." Wake up, women!" Bulma shoots her eyes open and looks wildly around" No time, get up!" Vegeta helps her up and they both start running towards the door. When Bulma and Vegeta got out of the house, she notices that Vegeta burned his arm." Vegeta are you alright?" Vegeta stares at her with pain in his eyes." I'm fine." Bulma new that he was lying and that he was hurt badly." Vegeta give me your arm. I want to see how bad it is." Vegeta did what Bulma said and gave her his arm." What are you going to do?" Vegeta said still staring at Bulma." I think you need to go to the hospital area at the north garden, follow me." Willing Vegeta followed her, his arm still in her hand.

Chapter 2

Once Bulma and Vegeta reached north garden hospital, Bulma lead Vegeta inside a room with nurse and a doctor having a conversation. They noticed Bulma holding Vegeta's burnt arm." Hey do you know where the ointment and bandages are?" The nurse and doctor looked at each other then at Bulma." Do you want us to deal with that, Bulma?" Bulma shots a look at them sternly then softens." No, I'll handle it." Bulma smiles softly." The ointment is on the front desk and the bandages are in the supply closet at the end of the hall. There is an empty room at the left of the closet." Bulma notices that they want them to be left alone and blushes." Thanks." And they leave the room. Vegeta wanted to get out of this awkward situation and walked towards the front desk." Where are you going?" Vegeta turns around walking towards her." Going to get the ointment. I'll meet you at the room." Bulma bits her lip then nodded her head." Alright then, I'll meet you at the room, Vegeta." Bulma was walking to the closet thinking," Okay Bulma, think straight. You know what to do later." When she was about to look up she runs into the closet door." OW! That's going to leave a mark later." Bulma opens the door and finds the bandages on the very top shelf. Standing on her tip toes she still couldn't reach it." Need help women?" Surprised she falls to the floor. Turning around to a smirking Vegeta she screams," VEGETA! YOU JERK!" Now smirking even wider, Bulma notices that Vegeta's arm was getting worse and gives Vegeta a worried look." Vegeta let me see your arm again. I think it's getting worse." Vegeta was trying to hide his pain the whole time and now she realizes that he was hiding it. Then finally he gives her his arm again. Even more worried, she pulls Vegeta in to the room." Vegeta I forgot the ban…." Vegeta turns toward the door sensing someone's kai." Forget something." Bulma turns around recognizing the voice." Yamcha! Thanks I couldn't reach that earlier." Bulma gives Yamcha a hug and takes the bandages." Give me your arm. I need to put the ointment on before it gets even more infected." Vegeta gives Bulma his arm. Yamcha watched from a distance while Bulma put the ointment on Vegeta's arm, saddened because he knew Bulma was falling for Vegeta." Done. I think I should keep an eye on that so you'll have to stay with me." Smiling, Bulma got up and motioned Vegeta to follow her." I have a surprise." Passing Yamcha, Vegeta stares at him evilly. Going through the garden towards the house Bulma hears her mom." Bulma, honny!" Bulma turns towards her mom." Hi mom." "Oh, Bulma you ok?" Mrs. Briefs looks over Bulma once or twice." Yes mom I'm fine." Mrs. Briefs notices Vegeta's arm." Oh! Vegeta what happened to you?" Vegeta looks away embarrassed on what he was about to say,"sa…." " Saving me mom." Now Bulma was blushing a new shade of pink.

Chapter 3

While passing the burnt down kitchen and her room, Bulma revealed a room next to hers." So you don't have to sleep in the gravity room and so I can keep an eye on your arm." Vegeta stood there shocked and surprised." I'll collect my things." Turning around Vegeta started to think," I need to get rid of these pitiful feelings for her." Walking towards the gravity room, Vegeta bumps into Yamcha." What are you trying to do?" Yamcha stares at him with flames in his eyes." Do what, coward?" " Taking her away from me!" Grunting at Yamcha, Vegeta walked around him. Even more enraged Yamcha threw a kai blast hitting Vegeta square in the back. Bulma saw what Yamcha did and ran towards Vegeta who was now on his knees." Vegeta are you ok?" Looking at Vegeta worriedly, she looked at Yamcha with anger in her eyes." Yamcha! You dimwit! Once I'm done taking care of Vegeta I'll need to talk to you…. you JERK!" Yamcha, now regretting what he did, was saddened because now he knew that he was really losing her." I'm fine, women." Vegeta said with some pain in his voice." Come on Vegeta let's go inside and I'll clean you up. As for you Yamcha, meet me in my room!" Bulma helped Vegeta up and walked him inside. Vegeta went to the bathroom and sat down on the tube brim while Bulma was wetting a towel. She walked towards Vegeta and sat next to him, cleaning yet another wound." What got Yamcha so mad? Please tell me." " Yamcha was mad at me. Because he thought that I was taking you from him." Shocked and blushing, Bulma stared at him, who was looking down at the floor the whole time." Ok. All done. You should go grab your things. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Bulma got up and walked out towards her room where Yamcha was waiting.

Chapter 4

" WHAT!?" Yamcha looks at Bulma with despair and pain." I'm sorry. I hope we could still be friends." Bulma looks down at the floor. What Bulma didn't know was that Vegeta was listening to them talking and was shocked and amused about scarr face's reaction." HAHAHAHA! That woman is leaving that idiotic scar face!" Vegeta stared to listen again at what Yamcha said." Let me guess who…." " NO! Yamcha that's not a good idea." " What, is it Vegeta, it's that rotten prince. IS IT!?" after that there was a long pause too long for Vegeta. Then the answer came." Fine. I think you have the right to know. You're right it's Vegeta…." Vegeta stopped listening right there repeating the words in his head. His thoughts where broken when he heard Yamcha yelling and Bulma crying. Then he heard Yamcha yell," kiss me, Bulma!" Bulma responded weakly " No Yamcha….'' Then he heard silence. He ran into the house and into Bulma's room. When he came inside he saw the two interlocked lips, but Vegeta knew that she will be resisting. Bulma was shocked and didn't know how she ended up on the floor until she looked up and saw Vegeta and Yamcha fighting. Yamcha was able to get on top of Vegeta and started punching him over and over but Vegeta got his arm free and punched Yamcha square on the jaw. Vegeta got up and laughed at him struggling to get back up and hold his jaw at the same time. Bulma was horrified as she saw Yamcha hit Vegeta on the left side of his chest and making him fall flat on his back. Yamcha got on top of the unconscious Vegeta and started to make a kai blast. Bulma screamed and ran towards Yamcha, grabbing his arm, Bulma pulls him off Vegeta. "VEGETA!" she sits down next to his side crying. Vegeta began to regain consciousness and saw Yamcha grab Bulma by the arms and throws her across the room making her hit the wall and 7falls to the ground. Vegeta becomes enraged and attacks from behind. Vegeta was able to pin Yamcha to the wall by the neck, but before Vegeta started to chock him Yamcha started talking under his breath." Speak up, I can't here you!" " I said that you love Bulma!" Yamcha screamed at the top of his lungs." I see how you talk to her and the way you are kind to her unlike the rest of us. I…." Vegeta starts to squeeze tighter. Then he hears Bulma whisper," Vegeta let him go. He'll leave me alone for a while." He turns around to Bulma and sees that she's struggling to get up and let's go of Yamcha. Yamcha falls to the floor and crawls out of the room and out the house. Vegeta walks towards her and helps her up." Ow! I think he sprained my wrist." Bulma still talked in a whisper. Then Mrs. and Mr. Briefs came running into the room panting." Bulma! Are you all right honny?" Bulma whispered to her mom, but she didn't hear." What honny, I can't hear you." Mrs. Briefs starts to cry." She said that Yamcha may have sprained her wrist and she has a few bruises." Vegeta still stared at Bulma's condition while telling the Briefs what she said." I think she's worse than what she's saying. Bulma does your neck hurt?" Bulma slowly nods her head and has a shocked look on her face because this is the first time she hears Vegeta use her real name." She smiles then she falls unconscious against Vegeta's chest.

Chapter 5

When Bulma woke up she had a cast on her wrist, she noticed that she was in her room." Hey sweetie. You finally woke up. How's your neck, you've got a small bruise." She turned her head to her dad, " Hey, dad. I feel sore. How long have I been asleep, sense of what happened." " You've been asleep for four hours. And something happened when you fell unconscious." Bulma became confused and looked at her dad to tell her." Once you've fell unco…." " You fell unconscious on my chest." Vegeta came into Bulma's room and sat down on the floor next to her head." You ok? I saw what Yamcha did to you. Told your parents what happened also." He turns to face Bulma." I'm fine. Still a little sore though." She smiles weakly at him." Did you try to stand yet?" " No, I just woke up. Why?" " I want to show you something." Vegeta gets up and holds his hand out to Bulma." " Ok. Let me see." She grabs his hand and he helps her up. Bulma was a little off balance, but started to walk normally so Vegeta got behind her and covered her eyes." What are you doing?" " It's a surprise." After a few minutes, they walk in front of the kitchen and Vegeta uncovers her eyes." Oh. Vegeta it's wonderful!" Bulma looks at the kitchen with tiled floors and oak shelves and cabinets. She walks in and feels the black, marble counters and she notices the stainless steel stove and sink." Vegeta, how did you manage this?" Vegeta smirks at Bulma and that means 'not telling' in Vegeta's logo." Well at least tell me if you had help." Vegeta smirks wider," No, except for the people that came to drop off the supplies." Bulma looked at Vegeta amazed and smiled," I guess you did this while I was unconscious, huh?" " well, I was going to do this sometime when you left for a few hours to do something, but I thought this would be a better time to do it sense of what happened earlier today." She looks back at the kitchen then back at Vegeta." Vegeta, I need to tell you something. When you had Yamcha pinned to the wall. I heard the last part on what he said only the part that I'm the only person you've been nice to, was that true?" Vegeta stared at her, mad that she brought that up and left the house. Bulma went after him to apologize, but someone unexpected ran in front of her before she could get to Vegeta and Bulma screamed.

Chapter 6

Vegeta heard Bulma scream he turned around and ran towards her. Vegeta got behind the man and wrapped his arm quickly around his neck and pulled him to the ground. Bulma was against the door frighten and out of breath, then she notices who it is." YAMCHA?!" Vegeta looks at her then back at Yamcha looking at him and frowns evilly at him." What do you want now, to burn down the house?" "No. I need to talk to Bulma." Yamcha responded shakily." "Vegeta, please move you really didn't need to stand in front of me." Looking at Yamcha, " What do you want? YOU JERK!" " Can we talk somewhere else in….?" " No I would rather stay here and talk with Vegeta around so he can make shore you don't get violent! SEE THIS!" Bulma raises her arm," YOU DID THIS TO ME WHEN YOU THREW ME ACROSS THE ROOM AGAINST THE WALL! ALSO I HAVE A BRUISE ON MY NECK AND I WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR FOUR HOURS!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs and starts to cry." YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO SEE IF I WAS OK!" Bulma fell to her knees sobbing," EVEN ITS TOO LATE TO APOLIGIZE! I don't even want to see you anymore." Bulma sobbed even more." That was the reason I came to see you, to apologize and to ask if we could get back together. But I might as well not say anything and leave." Yamcha turned around and left. Vegeta was shocked at what just happened, he never seen her so venerable ever sense he came to earth." Hey you ok?" " Yah. I wanted to yell at him for that. I feel great." Sniffling, Bulma was still crying a little. Vegeta helped Bulma up and walked inside together, but at the wrong time." Oh! I didn't know you two were together now!" " Mom we're not together! Where did you get that idea from?!" Bulma looks at her mom angrily and blushing at the same time, while Vegeta looks away embarrassed." Mom, can I talk to you in the other room?" "Oh, sure honny." Bulma and her mom leave the dining room and head up stares at Bulma's room and she shuts the door. " Mom, why did you say that!" she stares at her mom." Sorry honny. I just thought that you two where together because you two walk in together." "Even don't say that in front of him." Mrs. Briefs looks at Bulma and decides to tell her what she heard." I heard that you broke up with Yamcha, honny. Also I heard who you broke up with him for, its Vegeta right? And also I know that he might be falling or is in love with you, honny." Bulma looks at her mom surprised. While in the living room, Mr. Briefs and Vegeta have the somewhat same conversation." WHAT!?" "Sorry Vegeta, I just thought that you have been only nice to Bulma because on how you fought Yamcha and how you just let her stay on your chest when she fell unconscious." Vegeta stares at him for a while then he sighs," Promise not to mention any of this to her, I will…." " Will do what, Vegeta?" Vegeta turned around and found Bulma standing at the steps staring at him." I will go and train. That was I was going to say women." Vegeta turned away from her and started to walk out the door. When Vegeta walked towards the gravity room he heard Bulma running towards him and turns around to face her." What now." " I just came to apologize I thought that you were threatening my dad." Grunting Vegeta just turned around and went in the gravity room closing the door on her. Bulma stared at the gravity room door shocked that Vegeta just walked inside without a single word, not even 'it's alright thanks for apologizing' or a nod of the head. Mad Bulma runs off and talking to herself." I can't believe it! He didn't say a single word just closed the door on me!" A few hours later Bulma went to get Vegeta for dinner and walked towards the gravity room, but Vegeta was already walking towards the house. So Bulma just walked towards him and she started to talk." Hey Vegeta how are you? I never got a chance to see if you were ok cause of Yamcha." Vegeta didn't say a word to her just kept walking." Vegeta did you hear what I said. I asked if you were ok." Vegeta still didn't answer her," VEGETA! I'm trying to talk to you!" Bulma walked in front of Vegeta and stared at him mad. When she did that Vegeta stopped and stared at nothing, not even her." VEGETA! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Finally Vegeta looked at her and didn't seem very happy." What do you want." Bulma then gotten very mad and swung her hand towards Vegeta's face, but he caught her wrist." OW!" Vegeta noticed that he grabbed her sprained wrist and let's go of her. Bulma gets down on her knees holding her wrist and Vegeta crouched in front of her." You ok?" Bulma looks at him with tears and anger in her eyes." What do you think moron!" Vegeta tries to get her wrist to look at it, but Bulma gets up and runs towards the house.

Chapter 7

Bulma was crying in her room while examining her wrist. There was just a giant lump and bruise from what Yamcha did and started to calm down now knowing that Vegeta didn't cause her wrist any other damage. Bulma walks into her bathroom and looks in her cabinet." Crap. The pain reliever isn't here, it must be in the down stairs bathroom." Walking down the stairs Bulma sees a scene she has never seen, her mom and dad talking with Vegeta." Hey mom. Hey dad. Vegeta." Bulma stares at the three of them sitting and talking. As usual her parents sat at the love seat and Vegeta sitting at the couch by himself." What are you guys talking about?" "Oh. We were just asking him questions." Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave him the 'where they bothering you?' look and Vegeta shook his head no quickly." Hey mom, is the pain reliever in the bathroom?" "Yes honny. Did something happen?" Bulma looked at Vegeta, but Vegeta wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the floor sorry for what happened. " No. it's just that my wrist hurts a little." Vegeta looks up, shocked on what Bulma said, he got up and went upstairs. Bulma looks behind her and watched him walk away." "Bulma are you all right, honny?" Bulma looks at her mom," Yah, I'm fine." " Are you going to get the pain reliever?" Bulma looks back behind her looking at the steps," No, I'll get it later." Bulma walks upstairs and heads towards Vegeta's room and when she got to the door she heard Vegeta talking to himself." Why did she lie to her parents? So I won't get… no that won't make sense." Bulma knocks on the door and the door cracks open. Whispering to herself," looks like the door doesn't close all the way. I'll fix that later when Vegeta isn't around." Bulma walks inside and sees that Vegeta is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. " Hey Vegeta." Vegeta looks at her, looks back at the mirror, and washes his mouth out," What do you want?" " Nothing. Just want to see if you were ok because you didn't answer me from before." Vegeta looked at her through the mirror and grunts." I'm fine." "Ok, thanks for finally answering my question." Bulma smiles and walks out the door." hey Bulma." Bulma turns around, again shocked that Vegeta is using her name. " What?" " Sorry for what happened." " It's alright, Vegeta." Bulma turns back around and walks in her room.

The next day: chapter 8

Bulma wakes up by her noisy alarm clock and yawns." Man, I wish that I could sleep in, but I don't really feel like it. I'll make breakfast for everybody as a surprise, I think I should let my mom get a chance to sleep in today." Bulma walks out in the hall and notices that Vegeta's door was opened and walked down the stairs. Looking inside the living room she sees Vegeta opening the door." Hey Vegeta," he stops in his tracks and turns around," don't you want some breakfast before you start training?" Vegeta turns back around," No. not hungry right now." Vegeta walks out the door and walks towards the gravity room. Bulma was shocked at what he said and walked in the kitchen." He's usually always hungry. I think I'll put some food in a capsule for him. Ok what should I make?" Bulma decided to make eggs, toast with raspberry jelly, and a thing of bacon. She gets some of the food and puts it inside a capsule for Vegeta. Bulma wrote a note that says 'thought that you might get hungry later the food is still warm in the capsule if you want it.' and taped the capsule to the note. Bulma walked outside and put the note and capsule and taped it to the window of the gravity room. " Hope he finds the note and capsule on the window. I think I should call Yamcha and ask if he would like to eat breakfast with us." Bulma opens the door and walks towards her phone. " Ok. 559-4813-354." She puts the phone to her ear and it starts to ring, then Yamcha answers the phone." Hello?" "Hey, Yamcha." There was a pause for a while," Bulma? Is that you?" " Yes Yamcha. I just wanted to know if you would like to eat breakfast with us and no Vegeta won't be there, he's training." Bulma hears Yamcha sigh," ok I'm in, will there be anybody else? Do you want me to ask Tien and Choutsu? There here with me at my place." Bulma smiles at that," sure you can invite them, the more the merrier. And yes I'm hoping if Gohan and Chi-Chi will come." " Cool! Wait what about Piccolo?" " Yah! Do you know where he is?" " He's at Koran's tower." Bulma smiles even wider," Thanks." And Yamcha hangs up on Bulma. Bulma then dials Chi-Chi's number and the phone rings." Hey Chi-Chi you want to come to breakfast?" " Ok, do you want me to bring some pancakes over?" " No, you can make them here, so come here in thirty minutes." " Alright be there soon." For the past thirty minutes Bulma was putting plates and silverware on the kitchen counter and finished once the doorbell rang. " Come in, it's open!" Bulma puts the napkins and bacon on the counter when Chi-Chi and Gohan came inside. Bulma turns around and kneels down to face Gohan." Hey Gohan, you've gotten so tall last time I saw you!" " Hey Bulma, your hair certainly has changed last time I saw you, a lot puffier!" everyone started laughing, then they're all startled by Vegeta when he started laughing and Bulma and Chi-Chi fall to the floor." VEGETA! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bulma stared at him with wide eyes then softens and starts laughing again. " HAHAHAHA! Really, it's been a while the last time I scared someone!" Vegeta was still laughing, but Bulma wasn't anymore." Ok now that wasn't funny, Vegeta." Bulma was frowning at him. Chi-Chi and Gohan were confused on how Vegeta and Bulma were acting and looked between the both of them." Huh, Bulma not to be rude, but are you two together? Also aren't you with Yamcha?" Bulma stared at Chi-Chi wide eyed and Vegeta stopped laughing." No and no, Chi-Chi. I broke up with Yamcha and ended getting injured by him and….NO! I'm not with Vegeta at all! Vegeta you might as well go back to training." " That was what I was about to do."

Chapter 9

When the doorbell rang Chi-Chi was finishing up making the pancakes. " It's open, you guys can come in." " Hey Bulma, what smells good?" " That's my pancakes that I'm making." Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu watch Chi-Chi put the pancakes on the table." It's nice to see you again Chi-Chi, last time I saw you was at the martial arts tournament. Who's this young man?" " This is Gohan, he's my son." Tien and Choutsu look at Gohan then back at Chi-Chi. " WHAT!? He's your son?" Gohan and Chi-Chi start laughing," Yeah. I guess you don't know who my dad is. Tien, you fought him at the world martial arts tournament." " Who was it?" Gohan and Chi-Chi laugh harder." It's Goku. Don't you remember that fight?" Bulma and Yamcha start laughing at Tien's and Choutsu's expression with Chi-Chi and Gohan." I think I see the resemblance, don't you Tien?" "Yeah Chiazo-tzu, I think I see it too." Tien smiles at Gohan and looks at Chi-Chi." " So is anybody hungry? We have plenty for everyone." " Bulma, where's Piccolo and your parents?" " I don't know where Piccolo is, I thought that he was coming with you. And my parents are still in bed they should be awake in any min…." Bulma hears her parents coming down the steps," Here they come." " Hey there, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs want to join us?" They look at Bulma then look at Yamcha and everybody else. " Bulma, what is this all about? Why is he here?" Bulma's mom points at Yamcha and look at her." Some friends came over for breakfast and I decided that Yamcha can come and give him a chance, but not as a boyfriend if that's what you're thinking of mom, as a friend." Yamcha looked at the floor disappointed about that, but happy that she's giving him a chance as a friend." Ok, Bulma I understand, but why is everybody else here?" " Just a small reunion of friends that's all and I'm happy that Tien and Chiazo-tzu are here. I haven't seen them ever sense the last tournament." " What do you mean Bulma, the last marital arts tournament?" " Yes sir, the marital arts tournament is when we meet everyone. Yamcha we now know real well, we've been hanging at his house ever sense then." Bulma's parents look back at each other then back at the crowd in the living room." This is alright with me Bulma, but we need your dad's opinion too." " Bunny, you shore a bought this?" Bulma looks at her dad surprised that he used her mom's real name." oh, yes. I think this is a good idea. Bulma can talk to some old friends that she hasn't seen in a while, don't you agree?" Bulma sees her dad sigh then he smiles," alright, I'm fine with this and your mom's right, this will give you some time to talk to old friends." Bulma's parents walk back up the stairs," mom, dad where are you going?" " We're not hungry today so we're going back to bed." Shocked Bulma nods her head." Ok then, see you later." A few hours past and Vegeta comes in to take a shower." What's this all about?" Bulma turns around and looks at Vegeta," it's a reunion that's all. Just a bunch of old friends came over for breakfast." Vegeta looked around recognizing Chi-Chi and Gohan. Then there was a knock on the door so Vegeta opened it." It's the Namekian!" " PICCOLO!" " Hey Gohan." Piccolo kneeled on one knee and gave Gohan a hug. " You've gotten tall last time I saw you." Laughing together Gohan said," Bulma said the same thing too." Laughing still," Oh, really! Looks like we have the same mind." Everyone started to laugh, but Vegeta recognized one voice." Is that true Bulma?" still laughing when Yamcha was talking." Yes that's true." She was also laughing at this, but Vegeta was staring at her and so she stopped and looked at him sternly. " Why is he here?! " " I gave him a chance as a friend! Is there something wrong with that?!" Bulma walked up to him not scared and stared at each other face to face. " You said that you never wanted to see him again because of what he did to you yesterday, don't you remember." Bulma opened her mouth to say something and then ran to her room. She opened to door and slammed it as hard as she can then opened her door and shouted" YOU JERK! ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS HAVE SOME FUN! I GEUSS YOU NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE, YOU ROTTEN SAYIAN PRINCE!" she slams the door again and doesn't come back out. Vegeta just stood there with two fingers on the bridge of his nose trying not to get mad. He looks up at the stairs and turns back around and sighed." Everybody out, now." They just stare at him and headed towards the door." Vegeta I'm going to check on Bulma I'll be out in an hour or so." Staring at Chi-Chi he said," Fine go ahead, I don't care if you do or not." " Piccolo can you take Gohan home for me?" Piccolo nods and walks out with Gohan and Chi-Chi walks up the stairs towards Bulma.

Chapter 10

Chi-Chi knocks on the door." Go away!" Bulma yells in her pillow on her bed crying." That's not how you talk to your best friend is it." Chi-Chi opens the door and smiles at Bulma. Bulma lifts her head with tears, anger, and sadness in her eyes." Oh. Hi Chi-Chi, I thought that you where my mom or Vegeta." " Ok I understand you getting me confused with your mom, but Vegeta, seriously?" Chi-Chi tries a Vegeta impression, but Chi-Chi looked funny and laughed." Ok, that was the worst, but funniest Vegeta impression I've ever seen!" Bulma stops crying a little and has an amused look in her eyes." Happy that I made you laugh?" Chi-Chi stares at Bulma, smiles and laughs at herself." Yep. I feel a lot better now!" Bulma smiles to Chi-Chi," So why are you still here?" she walks over to Bulma and sits next to her." I came to see if you were ok." " Well I'm not very happy with that prince of jerks! Why would he do that to me?!" Bulma goes into tears again and puts her hands to her eyes. Chi-Chi looks at her friend worriedly." I think I know why you broke up with Yamcha. Was it for Vegeta?" Bulma looks at her and nods her head." Oh, Bulma. When did you start loving him?" " Ever sense we came back from Namek six months ago. I thought then that he would change, and he did, but I thought that he might change enough that he would learn to love someone for who they are, but I guess I was wrong." Bulma frowns and a spare tear rolls down from her beautiful, pain filled eyes." Bulma I know that you're wrong because I know that he does love someone for who they are, I can tell in his eyes that he does." " Who?" Bulma looks at her hopefully." I'm not telling you." Bulma looks down at the floor," My mom thinks that he loves me because on how he protected me from Yamcha from what happened yesterday and how he's only nice to me." Bulma smiles and blushes at the thought of that. Then someone knocks on the door," Who is it?" Yamcha comes in and stares at the two of them," Can I talk to you?" " Sure, Yamcha." Chi-Chi gets up and walks towards the door'" I think I should be heading home to Gohan. I'll call you later." Bulma nods her head and Chi-Chi walks out." Hey you ok?" " Yah. Chi-Chi made me feel a lot better, but thanks for asking." He smiles at her," thanks for giving me a chance, and sorry about yesterday." " I told you it's too late to apologize, but I'll accept it." Bulma smiles back at Yamcha." Ok. I'll see you tomorrow maybe." They hear an explosion, Bulma runs to her window and sees the ruble of the gravity room in the yard." VEGETA!" Bulma ran down the steps and ran out the door." VEGETA!" Bulma stops I front of the ruble and starts to cry. Yamcha stops behind her and saw her fall to her knees sobbing." Bulma, you ok?" " No not anymore!" Bulma hears rumbling in the ruble and runs towards it." Vegeta, can you hear me?" Bulma was pulling ruble aside from where the noise came from and Vegeta's hand pushes forward scaring Bulma and making her fall to the ground screaming. Vegeta pushed the rest of the ruble off you're not ok, you can't even stand up of him and struggled to get up." Vegeta are you ok?" " I'm fine, women!" Bulma sighs and gets up, but when she did Vegeta's legs collapsed from underneath him. Bulma ran towards him and lifts him up in her arms." Vegeta!" " No. I'm fine. Nothing a Saiyan can't handle." Vegeta lifts himself halfway up then falls on his side." Oh. Vegeta." She lifts him up and props him on her shoulder and walks the unconscious Vegeta in the house. Yamcha even more broken hearted left.

Chapter 11

Vegeta woke up in a shock and realizes that he's not at the gravity room. He tries to get up, but falls back on the bed. He senses that someone was next to him and turns his head towards the desk where Bulma was sitting in the chair asleep. Vegeta smirks and turned his head back and faces the ceiling, then he whispers to himself, " humph. I thought that woman was mad at me." Then he turns his head back at Bulma." I haven't felt this way for anybody except for my mother…." Vegeta goes back in memories of his mother: 'Vegeta, what's wrong hone?' he looks up at his mother, runs and gives her a hug. 'Is this about your dad, my little prince?' his mother looks at him and sees that there's blood on his face and frowns. She pulls him off her leg, holds his hand and kneels down in front of him. 'I'll talk to him ok, now let's get you cleaned up.' She picks him up and walks towards the hospital room. The memory ends there, he remembers that he was four when this happened. Vegeta moves to a never forgetful memory, a memory that Vegeta held at the back of his mind: 'Prince Vegeta, Lord Frieza will like to see you.' Vegeta stops his training and faces the guards. 'What does that slimy lizard want?' 'Don't call him that you know the consequences.' Vegeta frowns and walks towards the chamber where Frieza lives. When he entered, there was a woman on the floor covered in blood, but Vegeta realizes that she was his mother. 'MOTHER!' the queen turned to Vegeta and whispered 'Vegeta, my son. He's planning to destroy the pl….' a laser goes through the top of her head and leaves a small hole on her forehead. She reaches out to him and he ran towards her. He grabs his mother's hand, the only person that showed kindness and love to him, dye in front of his teary eyes. 'YOU SLIMY, MURDEROUS LIZARD!' Vegeta shouted at the laughing lizard known as Frieza. He stops this memory before it ended. Tears swelled in his eyes and tries again to get up and seceded, walking out of the room he stops at the doorway and turns around to look at Bulma. Bulma wakes up in a haze and wakes up from Yamcha shaking her arm." Huh. What's wrong?" Bulma looks at the bed and found that Vegeta wasn't there." VEGETA!" Bulma shots out of her chair and ran into the garden. Bulma went to the lab and turned on the gravity rooms cameras on and sees Vegeta in the number six room. Bulma sighs and turns on the gravity room communication T.V.s on. " VEGETA!" Bulma stared at the bandaged Vegeta." Crap. What do you want woman?" Vegeta was in midair circling in front of the communicator." I need you to come back and rest before you hurt yourself even more!" "AHHHHH!" Vegeta yells and falls to the ground." VEGETA?!" Bulma stares at him worriedly while Vegeta struggled to get up." Vegeta, I'll get help." " NO! A real Sayain doesn't need help from anybody!" Bulma hears what he said and sat back down seeing Vegeta standing up and sighs." Glad to see that you're ok." Bulma smiles at him." I thought you were mad at me woman." Bulma stops smiling and stares angrily at him," YOU JERK! I wasn't mad anymore and that was six hours ago!" Vegeta stares at her shocked when she said that. Vegeta turns around and starts to train again." GRRRR! JERK!" Bulma slams the button and turns off the T.V.s and starts to cry because Vegeta wasn't himself and thought that he'll never learn anything. Bulma grabbed the door knob and yelped. " Great! My hands are burnt! Now my day has gotten worse, I'll not be able to work on anything today! What a peachy day!" Bulma opens the door ignoring the pain and the burning sensation on her hands.

Chapter 12

Vegeta trained for the next three hours trying to forget the evil memory that haunts him and it worked. Vegeta walks out of the gravity room and heads inside to ask Bulma a question." Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta turns around and let's Bulma catch up with him." Hey Vegeta, can I ask you a question?" "Go ahead, I don't care." Vegeta turns his back at her and Bulma walks in front of him. Staring at him, Bulma asks," you ok? You've been acting strange ever sense this morning." " I'm fine, why do you care?" Bulma stepped away from him and stares at him with fear, worry, and anger in her eyes." Vegeta you're not yourself, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Vegeta gave her a look that scared Bulma, a look that she hasn't seen ever sense Namek. A look that he gave her made her walk away slowly from him, then ran towards the house. Bulma turned her head and shouted while still running," Vegeta what's wrong with you!" when Bulma closed the door, she leaned against the door and slides down crying in her lap." Something's bothering him, but he won't tell me." Bulma sobbed then heard Vegeta walking towards the door and ran in behind the couch. When Vegeta stepped in he saw Bulma's foot behind the couch and walked towards her." Bulma…." Vegeta was next to the couch and Bulma got up and ran up the stairs. " Stay away from me!" Bulma opens her door and slams it for the second time of the day. Vegeta walks up the stairs and walks up to her door hesitating, then decides to leave her alone. Bulma sobs in her pillow and saw that Vegeta's shadow stop and stayed at her door for a minute. Bulma's phone rang and knew that it would be Chi-Chi and answers the phone crying." Hey, Chi-Chi." Bulma sniffs and starts to cry again." Bulma? What's wrong with you? It sounds like you're crying an ocean." " Everything is about him!" Bulma yells in the phone and sniffed. " About who, Vegeta?" " Yes!" Bulma falls on her bed and sobs on her pillow. Vegeta hears what she's saying through the wall and looks at the floor saddened. Vegeta then hears her say," He's an evil monster!" Vegeta frowns and looks at the wall." You won't believe what he did! He scared me face to face, the last time he did that was at Namek three months ago!" Vegeta hears Bulma sob on her bed." I don't know what to do anymore, Chi-Chi." Vegeta walks out of his room and down the stairs. When Vegeta walked towards the door, he stopped and turned around looking at the door to Bulma's room. Vegeta walks out and jumps to the sky and flew off in a trail of light." Why do I feel this way for her?!" Vegeta yells at the top of his lungs over the woods that are next to the Capsule Corp. and birds fly from the trees into the sky. Bulma sees Vegeta leave and knew that he will be doing something that he shouldn't do and took off in a plane." Where is he?" Bulma screamed and saw a kai blast heading for her plane and moved out of the way, but not quick enough and started to fall towards the trees. "VEGETA!" He turned around and saw the plane falling towards the trees and flies towards it as fast as he can and opened the door to Bulma screaming." BULMA?!" She turns towards him and started to cry. Vegeta grabbed her by her good arm and pulled her out of the falling plane. Vegeta flew away from the plane with Bulma in his arms before the plane exploded. Bulma looks at Vegeta and says," Thanks, Vegeta." Vegeta turned to face Bulma and gave her a look that she couldn't read." What where you doing out here?" Bulma looks down and blushes," I was looking for you because I saw you leave and wanted to make shore that you where ok." Bulma looks back up to him still blushing and turns to face the sun as it sets, smiling at the view from here. Vegeta started to fly towards Capsule Corp. frowning the whole time. When he landed he puts Bulma down and turns towards where he came from. He hears Bulma fall to the ground crying and turns around to her, Bulma was holding her leg, her hands covered in blood. Vegeta looks at himself and noticed that he had blood on one of his hands and the right side of his chest and runs to her. " Vegeta, I can't move!" Bulma stares at him struggling on what to do. Vegeta looks at her and lifts her in his arms, blasting off to the north hospital.

Chapter 13

Vegeta kicks the door down running to the front desk." Need the doctor right away!" the nurse looks at Bulma horrified as she sees blood dripping down her leg and the blood on Vegeta's clothes." I'll go get him I'll…." "No tell me where he is!" she stares at him still horrified and said," First room on your right!" Vegeta runs to the room and opened the door. The doctor stares at him surprised and looks at Bulma." put her on the bed quick!" Vegeta sets Bulma down softly and starts to leave the room and Bulma whispers," Vegeta stay here, please." Vegeta turns around and looks at Bulma's pale face and nods. Sitting next to her head, Vegeta stayed with her even when she fell unconscious. When Bulma woke up it was the middle of the night and looked around the room." Hey, you feel better?" Bulma turns her head and stares at Vegeta." Yah. My leg is still somewhat sore still." Bulma smiles at him and sits up," what's the damage? Stiches I guess. I see that the doctor took off the cast off my arm." "No. it wasn't that bad, it was only a cut on your leg and wasn't that deep, but you did lose a lot of blood. Doctor said that you'll be able to go back home tomorrow though." Bulma rubs her arms and sighs," It's cold in here, don't you think so Vegeta?" she turns her head back to Vegeta and he nods in agreement. "I'll go turn up the heat." He gets up and walks out the room, when he left Bulma smiles and remembered what Chi-Chi said." Yep. Chi-Chi I think I now know who you thought Vegeta loved." Bulma feels the air becoming warmer and Vegeta walks in," Is that better?" Bulma nods her head and lies back down on the bed. Vegeta stays by her the whole time and dozed off against the bed.

Chapter 14

Vegeta woke up and turned to look at Bulma and saw that she wasn't in the bed, but in the chair next to the window. Vegeta got up and walked towards her and stared at Bulma." You ok, Bulma?" Bulma turned around and stared at him, tears filled her eyes and tears stained her lightly paled cheeks." No, what happened to you yesterday and why did you scar me like you did?" Vegeta stared at her and he could see the concern in her eyes" I can't tell you why, that was in the past when I was a boy. I also didn't mean to scar you." Realizing that Vegeta won't tell her, Bulma thought it must've been a painful memory." The doctor said that I'll be able to take off the bandage in two days." Vegeta knew that she wanted to talk about something else and she asked," why did you fly off like that, when you left last night. What happened?" Vegeta frowned and turned away from her," I heard you talking to Kakorrot's wife." Vegeta still kept his back to her and turned his head to the side. Bulma was frowning and walked towards Vegeta," What did you hear?" " I heard the whole thing, even when you said that I'm an evil monster." Bulma walked in front of him and looked in his eyes." I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it, just that look, that look made me think of you when we were in Namek. You scared me." Bulma looked at the floor, upset that he heard that." I'm sorry." Bulma whispered, tears ran down her face and on to the floor. Bulma looked at Vegeta with sadness in her eyes and ran into Vegeta to give him a hug. Vegeta, shocked on what just happened, hugged her back letting her go when Bulma pulled back. The doctor walked in and saw that Bulma was standing without the wheel chair and grabbed it while walking towards them." Bulma, I told you that you need to use this until I take off the bandage, sit down please." " I don't think I need it. I was able to walk, without falling, towards the chair and towards Vegeta. Besides Vegeta and my parents can help me if I need help with the stairs or anything else that I can't do while I have the bandage on." He looks at Vegeta," Is she telling the truth?" " I didn't see her walking towards the chair, but I guess that she did cause if she fell she might have called me or someone else, and towards me yes she did without any trouble." The doctor looked at Bulma and sighed," alright then, I guess you don't need this. Ok, Bulma you are able to leave after you get dressed. Oh your parents came while you were unconscious and some friends came too, a scarred man and a young woman with a young boy." " So wait Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Gohan came to see me? How did they know what happened?" Bulma stared at Vegeta," When your parents came they were asking me questions on what happened, said a few words to you, and left to do something. Then they came over here, I guess your parents told them what happened." " Well, that does make sense they usually don't keep things to themselves." Vegeta left so Bulma can get dressed and waited at the front desk. The doctor walked towards him and stopped next to him." Hey, did you just check out of the hospital yesterday or the day before?" "Yes is there something wrong with that?" the doctor stares at him shocked," How are you healthy already?" Vegeta laughs," That is classified information." Vegeta said smiling and the doctor gave him a confused look." You are very strange…." " That's because I am not from this world." The doctor realizes what he's talking about, " You're that alien that came and killed all those insistent people! Is that right?!" Vegeta turns to look at him," Yes, but that was when I wasn't in love and when nobody showed me kindness after my planet was destroyed." " So wait at first you were forced to do his bidding then your heart then turned to someone you weren't and began to kill people for fun." Vegeta nodded his head," except I was a ruthless warrior ever sense I was at least three." This shocked the doctor even more." Ok I'm leaving now." The doctor left scared and shocked." Hey, Vegeta what where you and the doctor talking about?" Vegeta looked at Bulma as she walked towards him with a curios look on her still somewhat pale face." He was asking me how I healed so quickly and so on." " Oh. Alright let's head back home."

Chapter 15

When they got to the house Vegeta opened the door to disaster, Bulma's parents were making lunch, robots were flying all around the room and they heard many voices in the house." MOM, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bulma yelled above the racket." ME AND YOUR DAD HAD SOME FRIENDS COME OVER FOR LUNCH, SORRY FOR THE RACKET!" " ME AND VEGETA WILL STAY OUT SIDE! IT'S VERY LOUD IN HERE AND VEGETA IS MORE SENSITIVE TO THIS RACKET! BYE!" Bulma pushes Vegeta out of the room and closes the door behind her." Sorry about that, I know how sensitive you are to sound. You have the hearing of a dog you know that right, because when I had a dog and he would start barking and whimpering from that kind of racket so we would go outside." Vegeta and Bulma kept walking away from the house until they reached the garden, talking to each other the whole way." Vegeta, what's wrong?" Vegeta was staring at the roses at the corner of the garden." Vegeta?" "I'm fine." He walks towards the beautiful flowers and stared at a single white rose in the middle of the flower bed. " This flower looks like the one that I gave my mother two days before Frieza killed her and destroyed the planet." He looks sadly at the rose. Bulma walks up to him and stared at him, she never seen a scene like this from Vegeta. Vegeta had a tear going down his face, he was standing straight, and his hands were clenched into fists." Vegeta, it's alright. It's not like she's not gone, she's you and you are her. This is what my mom told me." " I know that, but she died in front of my own eyes." Vegeta face turns to a face of anger." Vegeta do you want to tell me what happened?" "No, I've never told anybody." Bulma stares at him worried," you mean you've kept that balled up inside the whole time?" Vegeta nods his head sadly," I never thought of that memory until I woke up in the hospital room. She was the only person I cared for." Vegeta turns around and walks out of the garden. Bulma runs painfully after him and stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks." And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta walks around her and said," going to train." Bulma turns around and stares at him leaving, his back to her the whole time not looking back. Bulma hears her phone ringing and pulls it out of her pants pocket." Hello, Bulma Briefs here." " Hey, Bulma. How are you?" " Oh. Hi Chi-Chi. I'm fine, but not Vegeta. He's having memories that he never wanted to remember." There was a pause for a moment," sorry I was helping Gohan with his homework. So, about what?" " His mother. He said that he never thought about this memory until he woke up in the hospital room after the explosion and I was in the room with him. He said that she was the only person that he cared about maybe because that his mother cared about him and nobody else." " Ok. I do feel sorry for him I really do, but can we continue about this later I need to help Gohan. Oh, and Goku's back." Wait, what Go…." Chi-Chi hangs up on Bulma. Bulma puts her phone back in her pocket and walked to the garden and to the rose bush." This rose seems very special to him. I think I should give this to him." Bulma sits down in front if the rose and found the gardening shovel next to it." That's strange." Bulma picks up the shovel and digs under the roots, then she picks it up with the roots and walks to the shed. Bulma put the rose down and walks inside to find a pot for the rose and found a black pot and carried it outside. She puts some dirt in the pot and placed the up rooted rose and puts it in the pot. Then she carried the beautiful, white rose towards the house. When Bulma walked in the house everyone was laughing loudly in the kitchen." HEY MOM, I'LL BE UPSTAIRS, TELL ME IF VEGETA COMES INSIDE! SAY…. SAY ' VEGETA, CAN YOU GET ME THE HANDSANITIZER FROM THE BATHROOM DOWN HERE'!" " ALL RIGHT, BULMA!" Bulma and her mom were yelling over the laughing." THANKS!" Bulma struggles up stairs and goes into Vegeta's room. Walking to the window, Bulma places the rose on the window seal. She walks towards the bathroom and gets a glass full of water and walks back into his room. Bulma pours the water in the pot slowly only pouring half of the small glass in. Then she hears her mom yelling," VEGETA, CAN YOU GET ME THE HANDSANITIZER FROM THE DOWN STAIRS BATHROOM?!" " That's not the right saying, but it's close enough." Bulma runs out the room and puts the cup back in the bathroom and runs in her room. She hears Vegeta walking up the stairs and into his room, then she hears a banging on her bedroom door.

Chapter 16

Bulma falls and shouts as Bulma fell on top of her bad leg. Vegeta came in hearing Bulma shouting and walked towards her. She was able to get off her leg and was now struggling to get up." Vegeta, can you help me up?" Vegeta takes her hands and pulls her up to her feet." Are you ok?" " Ya. A little sore now though. And don't scare me like that, seriously." Bulma hits him in the chest and didn't have any effect on him, as she expected." Why did you put the rose in my room?" Vegeta frowns at her." It looked important to you, so I dug it out and put it in a pot. I thought that it might help you a little." " Well, it didn't. You made it worse!" Bulma looked at him angrily, " Well, sorry I didn't think that it would hurt you!" " DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID?! I SAID THAT IT REMINDS ME OF THE DAY MY MOTHER WAS KILLED! YOU HUMAN RACE ARE SUCH A STUPID RACE!" Bulma stares at him hurt on what he said and tears swelled in her eyes," WELL AT LEAST MY RACE DOESN'T DESTROY OTHER RACES FOR ENTERTAINMENT!" at this point Bulma starts to cry," AT LEAST I DON'T KILL MY OWN PARTNER LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO WHATS HIS FACE THAT CAME WITH YOU! AT LEAST I HELPT SAVE YOUR LIFE WITH THE NAMEKIAN DRAGON BALLS AND MY FRIENDS! I SHOULD'VE TOLD THEM NOT TO SAVE YOUR BUTT, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE VEGETA! NOT MY RACE!" Vegeta stares at her surprised by her courage to confront him and his past." FOR YOUR IMFROMATION I AM AN ALEAT WARRIOR AND THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" " YA, A PRINCE OF TWO PEOPLE, VEGETA! NOW GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Bulma's face was red and tears rolled down her cheeks, panting Bulma shouted," Get out, now Vegeta!" Vegeta stared at her and turned around walking out of her room. Vegeta slammed the door close and slammed his bedroom door. Then Bulma heard a crash and knew that it was the pot with the rose that Bulma put in his room as a gift. Vegeta was in his room picking up the glass, dirt, and the white rose, walked out, and dropped it at Bulma's door. Vegeta walked back in his room and slammed the door even harder that it almost came off the hinges. Through the wall he heard Bulma open the door, pick something up, and walk back in her room. Bulma cried for a minute and got up off her bed and walked in her bathroom leaving the rooted rose on her bed. Washing her face, Bulma stopped crying. She opened her door leaving it open and walked down stairs. When Bulma got down her parents and their friends stared at her." Honny, is everything alright?" "Ya. Just Vegeta acting like a jerk, as usual." " You sure, we heard something break." Bulma frowned at them," Everything is alright. I just knocked over, something that's all." " Alright." Bulma walks out the door and towards the garden from the corner of her eye she sees Vegeta sitting on his bed and his hands cuffing around his face and turns her head towards the window while walking. Bulma was at the garden and headed towards the shed. Bulma looked for a pot and found another black one like the one Vegeta broke and started to walk back home. While Bulma was walking she sees Vegeta sitting at the bench next to the roses. She walks towards Vegeta and stood next to him." Are you following me?!" Vegeta looks away from the roses and looks at Bulma," No." " Then why are you in the same place as me, you were just in your room when I walked out." Vegeta stands up and stares at her angrily," I told you that I'm not following you. And I'm not telling you why I'm here." He turns around and walks out the garden, Bulma just keeps her gaze on Vegeta as he walked away.

Chapter 17

When Bulma got back to her room she picked up the rose and puts it in the pot and puts the remaining dirt that was in front of her door and also put it in the pot. Bulma heard Vegeta fly off and she ran to her window watching him fly towards where he went yesterday and knew that he would be blasting at the birds. Five hours past and Vegeta didn't come back to Capsule Corp. to eat dinner, which was two hours ago. Bulma was worried about him and went searching for him an hour ago. When she came back she was in tears, she didn't find him and he never came back when she was gone." Oh. Bulma, don't cry. He'll come back." Mrs. Briefs sat next to her trying to comfort her daughter." No mom, I don't think he will. He was mad when he left and he hasn't been back for five hours. It's me that he was mad at." Bulma was now sobbing at the thought that he might never come back. Another two hours past and Bulma stayed on the couch as her parents slept. Then she heard someone coming towards the door and ran painfully to open it. At the door was Vegeta, he came in and she ran into him giving him a hug. Vegeta didn't move just stood there Bulma felt something warm on his back and noticed that the back of his armor spandex suit was that a giant gash of fabric was missing and Vegeta fell backwards out of her grip and on the wood floor. Screaming, Bulma was at his side as her parents came down stairs to look at the scene. Bulma at his side her hands covered in blood and shacking Vegeta, who is unconscious and bleeding on the floor." VEGETA WAKE UP! VEGETA, VEGETA!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs and sobbed loudly. Bulma closed his nose and gave him mouth to mouth, over and over she kept blowing air in his lungs. While she was, her mom called the ambulance. Vegeta stared to breathe, but was still unconscious and her dad pulled her away from Vegeta. " VEGETA!" The ambulance came and put him in the stretcher. A man walked up to them and asked," will any of you like to come with us?" Bulma stared at him and nodded her head," I'll go." "Bulma, are you shore that you want to go?" Bulma turns to her dad and nodded her head again." Ok, come with us you can sit in the back with him if you like." "Yes." Bulma climbs in the back sitting at the left side of Vegeta and the man sat next to her and closed the doors. The ambulance speeds off with the sirens on." Is he your boyfriend or husband?" she turns to the man shocked," neither, he's a friend." " Oh. It was the way that you acted made me think that." " I understand why you thought that. The reason is that I love him. The only reason this happened was me." Bulma starts to cry that she was the reason why he's going to the emergency room." How is it your fault?" " We were arguing and a few minutes later he goes to the woods to train I guess, and he didn't come home for five hours and then he came at the middle of the night I gave him a hug he fell backwards and he wasn't breathing and was bleeding on the floor." "Then how is he breathing now?" she turns back to look at Vegeta and said," I gave him mouth to mouth, he was still unconscious when he started to breathe again." " That's quick thinking, Bulma. My name is Walter." Bulma stares at him," How do you know my name?" " Your famous at West City remember." " That's right." A Bulma smile at Walter then turns her head back at Vegeta." He's waking up!" Bulma leans towards Vegeta and smiles," Hey, tough guy." " Where are we?" Vegeta looks at Bulma who's next to him." You're in the ambulance, we're almost at the public hospital, not the one at the north garden. Can you tell me what happened to you?" " It's nothing to concern about." " Vegeta, stop being stubborn. You're heading to a hospital, it's something to concern about. I'm especially very concerned about you, you literally almost died in front of me." Vegeta frowned," now you only know half of what I felt when the same situation happened my mother and I where in." "Wait, is this what it's all about? You almost killing yourself to show me how you felt when your mother died in front of your eyes?!" Vegeta stayed silent." YOU SICKEN ME VEGETA! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER BECAUSE YOU LEFT! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I…. THOUGHT…. THAT…. YOU…. WHERE…. GOING…. TO…. DYE! GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW! YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS, VEGETA!" The ambulance stopped and Bulma got off," I HATE YOU, VEGETA!" Bulma now crying, shouts at the top of her lungs. And she pulls a capsule out of her pocket and throws it to the ground and a motorcycle appears. Bulma gets on and drives off crying and she screams," I HATE YOU!" Walter starred at him," Is this true?" " No, I don't remember what happened." " Start driving, now! We have one that doesn't remember what happened!" when Bulma got home she got off of the bike and ran into the house when she went in her mother was on the phone." Here she is, hold on. It's for you honny." Bulma's mom handed her the phone," Hello?" "Hey Bulma, it's me Walter." Bulma was shocked that Walter was calling her," What do you want." " It's about Vegeta. The only reason he didn't tell you is because that he doesn't remember what happened." "I don't buy it, Vegeta lies!" and she hangs up on him not believing what Vegeta said. Bulma was still crying and her mom asked" What's wrong?" " I HATE HIM, I HATE VEGETA, MOM!" after that she runs up the stairs and slams her door shut. Locking her door Bulma slides down the door sobbing and an hour later Walter called again and Bulma answered." What do you want now?" " Vegeta still doesn't remember what happened and he didn't remember why he left." Bulma was now getting worried now knowing that he told her the truth and mad at herself for not believing him." But he does remember telling you about his mother at the garden. Anything after that he doesn't remember, except when you hugged him and fell unconscious. It seems he doesn't remember what happened during the five hours." Bulma finally realizes that Vegeta m going on with him and says," I'll be right over." Bulma runs down the stairs and out the house, gets on the motorcycle, and races towards the hospital.

Chapter 18

Bulma made it to the hospital doors and made the bike into a capsule by pressing the button on the motor, putting it in her pocket she walked inside towards the front desk." Vegeta's room, please" " Are you signed to see him?" "No! Walter told me to come." " Alright then. Room 435, second floor." " Thanks." Bulma goes in the elevator and pressed the second floor and goes up. When the doors opened she went towards the room closet to Vegeta." 437, 439, 441, 443, 445, 447, 449, 451. Here's the room." Bulma opens the door and sees Vegeta staring at her and Walter walking towards her." How bad is it?" "There's a gash on his back, scratches on his arms, and a cut on his leg. They already gave him the stitches and they noticed that he has a scarr on his lower back, how did he get it?" " I think I have a good idea how though. Is that where I think it came from, you know that weird…." Vegeta nods his head answering her thought." Ya. I'm not telling. Only me, Vegeta, and a few other friends know who did it." Bulma looks at Vegeta, he had an oxygen mask and a heart pulse thing that Bulma didn't remember what it was called. She walks over towards him and sits down in the chair that was next to him." Hey, Vegeta." She smiles at him, but Vegeta was frowning." Walter, can we talk in private for a moment?" " Sure, thing." Walter left the room leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone." Hey, Vegeta. How you doing?" " I thought that you hated me." Vegeta said still frowning at her." That was because I thought you were trying to kill yourself to show me how you felt when your mother died based on what you said on the ambulance." " That's not exactly what I meant." Vegeta smirked at her," So, what you mean is sense that you know the truth you don't hate me." Vegeta smirks even wider. Bulma picks up on what he's getting to and looked at him." Vegeta, that's not what I meant. What I meant was as friends." Vegeta laughs at that," Alright, if you say so." Bulma stares at him," What's that supposed to mean?" " Nothing." Bulma stares at him with anger in his eyes." Vegeta, what is that supposed to mean? And don't lie to me." " Like I said nothing." " Vegeta I know that you're lying. Tell me." Bulma was getting fed up by his lies and wanted to know the truth." Alright, women. I heard your mom telling your dad that you liked me, when we walked in together and you know the rest." Vegeta lied not wanting her to know the real reason on how he knew and Bulma gets up and steps back," What?! Why didn't you tell me this?! Huh?!" Vegeta shrugged." I didn't really care until after the explosion when I woke up." Bulma starts to blush while she stared at Vegeta her gaze softened." Bulma will you go on a date with me after I get out of here?" Bulma blushes even darker and nods her head, smiling at him, she walked up to him bent down and kissed Vegeta on the cheek." Can't wait until then." Walter came in when Bulma was hovering over Vegeta's face and said," Oh. Smells and looks like that there a little romance in the room." Bulma falls back on the chair laughing and Vegeta was also laughing on the bed. Walter stares at them wondering what he said." What you said was weird, but very funny." Vegeta nodded his head in agreement, then started to cough hoarsely." Walter get the doctor!" Walter runs out the room to the elevator and Bulma grabs his hand praying that Vegeta won't leave her. The monitor stays on one tone and Bulma panicked. Closing his nose, Bulma did mouth to mouth for the second time for the night. Vegeta's monitor starts to go up and down in a slow rhythm. Vegeta started to breathe and Bulma started to smile and stared at him, then Walter came in with Vegeta's doctor and stared at Bulma. When Vegeta regained consciousness he was met with Bulma eyes staring at him and smiled at her." Uhh, are we interrupting something here?" they look at Walter and Bulma moves from Vegeta." No, not at all. I gave Vegeta mouth to mouth." Vegeta stares at Bulma and she met his gaze. " That's the second time you did that, Bulma." "Wait, what? When was the first time?" Bulma blushed and said, " When you fell on the floor not breathing, after I hugged you when you came back home." Vegeta stares at her shocked and smiled. Vegeta sat up in the bed," Vegeta, you need to lie back down." Bulma walked towards him and put her hand on his chest trying to lie him back down and Vegeta grabbed her wrist and kissed her.

Chapter 19

When Bulma pulled back, she was blushing that new shade of pink that Vegeta didn't see for days. Bulma, smiling walked out to collect on what just happened, opening the door she turned and said," I'll be right back. Tell me if I missed anything while I'm gone." Bulma walked out of the room and walked on the elevator, Bulma leaned on the wall and slide down. Sitting on the floor she smiles widely and when the door opened she saw Goku at the front desk with Chi-Chi and Gohan." Hey, there with me." Bulma walked towards them and gave Goku a hug when she lets go she turns to Chi-Chi," You won't believe what happened to me." Bulma smiles wider at her." Then tell me I'm very curious." " Alright, follow me." They all walk into the elevator and Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma," So what is it? Tell us." " I don't think Vegeta will be pleased if I told Gohan and Goku, you know how he is." " Alright then don't tell them. They won't mind." Bulma looks at Goku and Gohan and motioned them to turn around. Whispering, Bulma tells her what happened in the room." WHAT?!" Bulma blushes," HE K…." Bulma covers her mouth." Chi-Chi, remember your promise." When Bulma lets go of her mouth the elevator door opens. Walking out Bulma leads them to Vegeta's room. Once they got to the room she opened the door," Vegeta, you have some more guests to see you." Chi-Chi and Gohan entered the room, but Goku never came in. Bulma sticks her head out the door." Goku, get in here." He stares at Bulma," I think it would be better if I didn't go in, Bulma. You know he has a grudge on me." Bulma slaps her forehead and looked up at him," Just get in here!" Bulma walks out and pushes Goku in." Vegeta I didn't call them, I ran into them while I was walking out for a moment." Vegeta stares at Goku," Then how did they figure…. I think I know who." Goku puts his hand on the back of his head and smiled, " Ya, Bulma's mom told us." " As I thought." Vegeta smirks and turns to Bulma," Hey, can you do something for me?" Bulma smiles and walks over to him, sitting down next to him and says," What is it Vegeta? Let me guess a change of clothes?" Bulma and Vegeta laugh for a minute." No. I need you to tell me why I left when I'm out." Bulma stares at him and nods her head." I'll be right back I need to see your doctor. Walter do you know where he went?" " Yes, do you want me to show you where he is?" " Ya." Walter and Bulma walk out of the room and walked down the hall." Looked like you got what you wanted." Bulma stops and stares at Walter," What do you mean?" " The kiss." Bulma starts to blush and walks at the same direction." Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you like that." " It's alright. I bet I'll get the same thing once my parents figure that out when I'm getting ready for…. Never mind." They kept walking in silence and walked into a coffee break room. Bulma walks into the room and heads towards the doctor who was getting a cup of coffee." Um, excuse me, I need to ask you a question." " What do you need, mam?" Bulma rubs her arms," It's about Vegeta. When is he leaving the hospital?" the doctor looks at the clip board and searches through the names and stops at one," in two days, mam." Bulma sighs in relief and smiles," Thanks. Oh, one more question, are patients aloud to have friends to stay with them over the night in their room?" " It depends on what doctor you have. So…. yes." Bulma smiles widely at him," Thank you!" " No problem. " Bulma walks out and the doctor noticed her leg," That's supposed to be off by now, is it?" Bulma looks at her leg," No, it's supposed to come off tomorrow morning." " I'll take that off tomorrow for you, meet me back here, alright." " Ok. Thanks again." Bulma walks out the room with a smile on her face," Vegeta will be able to get out in two days and divide that." She looks at Walter," what do you mean? Does he have some type of healing powers?" he laughs at that, but Bulma stares at him angrily." What?" " It's in his blood to heal quickly, he might feel well enough to leave in a day and a half or so." Walter stops in his tracks as Bulma kept walking towards Vegeta's room." Wait, are you serious?" Bulma nods her head and turns to him," Don't tell him I told you this, ok." Walter nods his head shocked on what she told him. When Bulma walked in the room Chi-Chi and the others weren't there." Where did they go?" Vegeta turns to her and smiles," They left because Gohan had to go to school tomorrow, Chi-Chi needed to go to work tomorrow, and Kakorrot…. well I don't know." " Oh. Vegeta I have some good news. You'll be able to leave the hospital in two days and the doctor allowed me to stay here with you the whole time while you're here." Bulma smiles at him, walking towards the chair next to him, and sits down." Oh. I forgot. Walter what time is it?" Bulma looks at him." It's 1:30 a.m., I need to head home to my kids. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Walter walks out of the room leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone in the room. Bulma leans towards Vegeta and kisses him on the check." Good night, Vegeta." " Night, Bulma." Then Bulma pulls her legs up into the chair.

Chapter 20

A day later when Vegeta woke up he turned to Bulma who was asleep on the chair and her head on her knees. Vegeta looked at the door he saw Walter and the doctor talking. When the doctor left Walter walked in," Hey, Vegeta. The doctor said that sense you recovered quickly you are able to leave today and I also went to your house and got the same clothes that you wore yesterday." Walter walks towards Bulma and wakes her up" The doctor needs to see you." " Ok. I'll be there in a minute." Bulma smiles at him and Walter puts Vegeta's clothes at the edge of his bed and walks towards the door. Opening the door Walter looks behind to them," I'll see you two later. Bye." And with that Walter walks out the door." Afternoon, Vegeta. You feel better?" Vegeta nodded while sitting up," I feel fine. I'll meet you down stairs then." " Alright." Bulma walked out the door and headed towards the coffee room. While walking she bumps into the doctor." Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." " It's alright mam." Bulma smiles at him," can you take this off." " Yes I can. Follow me." Bulma followed the doctor into a room and sat down in a chair" Again thanks for helping." " No problem." The doctor turns around with plastic gloves on and walks towards her." This might sting a little. This type of bandage has a sticky substance on it" The doctor carefully and slowly pulls off the bandage. " OW! That's going to sting for a while." Bulma looks at her calf that was red around the cut." All that you need to do is splash some cold water on it when you go home." Bulma gets up and walks to the door," I might see you in a few months maybe." After that Bulma walks out the door and to the elevator. Vegeta was waiting for her when Bulma got out of the elevator and walked towards him." Hey, Vegeta. Ready to leave?" Vegeta nods his head in agreement and they walk towards the door." Hey guys need a lift?" they turn around and found Walter walking towards them." No, where fine Walter, but thanks for asking though." " Then how will you get there?" Walter stared at them questionly." Well I'll use my motorcycle capsule and Vegeta will fly there." " How is he going to fly there?" " Like this." Bulma smiled and walked out of the hospital with Vegeta and Walter. " Go ahead Vegeta I'll be right there." Vegeta stared at her," All right." Vegeta jumps in the air and blasts off towards Capsule Corp. in a beam of light trailing behind him. Bulma looked at Walter and laughed," you might want to close your mouth before a dragonfly flies into your mouth!" Bulma laughed even harder when Walter gave her the same look he gave Vegeta when watching him fly off." How…. that's impossible…. how, how?" " Nothing is impossible Walter. Also you are welcome to come to our house any time you like and you can bring your family too." Bulma pulls out her capsule and threw it to the ground and got on. While driving away she shouted," HOPE YOU COME OVER SOMEDAY, WALTER!" and after that she was out of sight. Bulma saw Vegeta from a distance and drove faster until she was right underneath him," HEY, VEGETA!" Vegeta hears her, looks down and smirks. Flying faster he went ahead of her," oh, so now we're racing, huh Vegeta." Bulma smiled and drove even faster. When they saw Capsule Corp. they raced even faster towards it. When Vegeta landed he turned around and watched Bulma speeding towards him and she flew past him in a cloud of dust. Bulma screeched to a stop and looked behind her smiling at him. Turning the motorcycle back into a capsule, she puts it in her pocket and runs to Vegeta." That was fun! I haven't drove a motorcycle like that ever sense I was a kid!" Bulma smiled at Vegeta widely and hugged him." One question, what are you planning to do on our date?" Vegeta stared at her," I never really thought of that. How about you chose." Bulma looked at him thinking on what to do." How about we go to this restaurant I like at down town?" " That sounds alright." "Wait, when is it?" how about tomorrow at seven." Bulma smiles at him and nods her head. Pulling back away from him, Bulma walks towards the house and turned around," come on Vegeta, let's get some lunch. I'm starving." Vegeta walks towards her and walked in with her. When they got inside, Bulma's parents are waiting on the couch and got up when they came in." Oh, Vegeta are you ok?" Mrs. Briefs walks up to them and looks at him." Bulma were where you last night?" " At the hospital with Vegeta." Bulma's mom opens her eyes surprised and Bulma and Vegeta were shocked because she rarely opens her bright blue eyes." Mom, your eyes opened. That rarely happens to you unless you are very surprised, shocked, or scared," " I know, honny. I'm very surprised because you were mad at him two nights ago. What made you change your mind sweetie?" " Well, I figured out at least an hour later that he was telling the truth." Bulma looks at him," Almost forgot, I need to tell you why you left yesterday. Follow me" Vegeta and Bulma walk up the stairs and in to her room. When he came in Bulma closed the door and walked over to her bed and sat down next to Vegeta." The reason you left is that you were mad at me because I put the rose in your room." Bulma looks at the floor and whispers," I'm sorry, Vegeta." Vegeta stares at Bulma, now remembering what happened that day and wrapped his arms around her," I'm the one who should be sorry, Bulma." she looks up at Vegeta staring at him shocked," What do you mean? I put the rose in your room." " I over reacted and was yelling at you for trying to help me even though it didn't help." Bulma smiled weakly at him, Vegeta got up pulling Bulma up with him." How about we go out on our date today?" Vegeta asked her smiling. " Ok. What time then?" "Same time. Is that alright?" Bulma smiled and pushed him out," What are you doing?" grabbing the door and pushing it half way closed Bulma said," I want to get ready and I want to surprise you." Bulma's phone rings," Oh, sorry Vegeta. See you in an hour." He smiles," Alright see you then, Bulma." Bulma smiles back at him and closes the door. Picking up her phone Bulma answers it and puts it to her ear." Bulma Briefs, how can I help you?" " Hey Bulma." " Oh. Hi Chi-Chi." Bulma smiles," How are you?" " I'm good. Can I come see you for a few minutes?" " Sorry Chi-Chi I'm getting ready for my date with Vegeta." Bulma hears her gasp on the other end of the phone. " Then can I come over to help you get ready?" " Sure come over." " Alright I'm on my way!" for the past ten minutes Bulma waited in her room and then she hears someone running up the stairs. Bulma sticks her head out the door and sees Chi-Chi running up the last step and towards the door," Chi-Chi slow down you're going to run into my head!" Chi-Chi stopped in front of her panting," Ok. Let's get you ready." She walks in pulling Bulma by the wrist." So what are you going to wear?" " I want to wear something simple, like a t-shirt and a pair of pants." "Err wrong. You're going out with a prince, Bulma. You need something nice. Maybe that pink dress I got you on your birthday." Chi-Chi walks towards Bulma's closet and opened the door. Pulling the pink dress out of the closet Chi-Chi smiles." This is perfect! Now all you need is me to fix your hair and find some shoes for you to wear. Let's go into the bathroom I want to get rid of that puffy hair do you did." " Alright Chi-Chi I trust you, and if you're going to flatten my hair then can you cut it short too?" Chi-Chi smiles and nods her head.

Chapter 21

Vegeta was outside sitting under the tree next to the number two gravity room." Hey, Vegeta!" Vegeta turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from." What do you know, scar face is here." Vegeta frowns as he stops in from of him. Getting up Vegeta stares at him," What do you want?" " I heard that you and Bulma are going out today and came to help." Vegeta walked past him and said," I don't need help, especially from you earthling." Turning around he stared at Vegeta," well at least hear me out. Don't expect her to dress formal she's probably is going to wear what she normally wears, so you should wear something humans will normally wear." Grunting Vegeta turns around facing Yamcha." Fine. I'll at least take that she does seem to not dress that formally." "I bet that you don't have anything except that sayain armor, huh? Let's go to my house, I'll give you something to wear on your date." Yamcha jumps in the air then shouts," COME ON VEGETA! I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO IMPRESS HER! CAN WE ACT LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS FOR ONCE!" frowning and grunting Vegeta jumps in the air towards him and they both fly off towards Yamcha's house. An hour past and Vegeta was waiting for Bulma at the door." Ok, let's go Vegeta." He looks up to her and stares at her," You look amazing." He said still staring at her." You look nice too Vegeta." Bulma smiles at him," Ready to go?" Bulma stares at him and nods her head. He lifts her up and jumps up in the air," Which way?" " Vegeta, can we just use the car?!" Vegeta looks at her" Too late now. So which way?" As Bulma points to the direction Vegeta flies towards the restraint. When Vegeta stopped he looks at her," which way now?" Bulma looks around then points at the ground," It's down there under us." He hovers down towards the ground and puts Bulma down." Let's go in." she grabs his hand and pulls him in the restaurant. When they walked in, they heard someone," Hey guys. What a coincidence!" Bulma and Vegeta turn around," Walter! It's nice to see you for the second time of the day." Laughing Walter walked towards them with two children and a woman following him. Kneeling down, Bulma smiles at the two young girls." And who are these beautiful little girls following you?" " This is Marissa and Margareta my daughters. And…." Turning around to the young woman," This is my wife, with our newborn son Charles." Bulma gets up and shakes her hand," I'm Bulma and this is Vegeta." " Nice to meet you two, I'm Gretta. And this is the new arrival." Holding the bundle she pulls the clothe softly off the baby's face revealing a little baby boy." He's so cute may I see him?" nodding her head, Gretta hands her the baby boy. Bulma sat down at a chair that was next to Walter and the girls. Vegeta stared at her and smiles." He's a healthy looking baby, Gretta. When was he born?" " He was born at least six months ago." Bulma Staring at her shocked that he was born not too long ago. Getting back up she hands Gretta little Charles." How old are you two?" " We're both four." Smiling, Bulma looks back at Walter," are they twins, Walter?" " Yes that's why their names both start with M, the only difference is that Margareta has a birth mark on her neck that's shaped like a star." " Oh, really?" She looks back at Margareta and spots the little birth mark with six points." Amazing." Margareta smiles at Bulma and turns around to grab something." This is Lucy, she's my stuffed dog." Handing it to Bulma Margareta points to the tail of the dog," She's special because she has a star at the edge of the tail." Bulma looks at the tail and noticed the same shape star on the dog's tail and stares back at Margareta. Handing it back to her, she gets up and looks at Walter," Can I talk to you real quick?" " Sure. I'll be right back hon." Walking away from the group they stopped." Walter did you know that your daughter and her stuffed dog have the same mark?" " Yes that's why we got her the dog. I don't know why the birth mark is exactly the same. It's just a toy, it may have been a miss hap." Bulma sighs and smiles," Maybe it was. Ok, let's go back I have a date with Vegeta and I want to enjoy it." " Wait is that why you two are here alone? That makes a lot more sense." Walking back to everyone Walter, his wife, and children walked away, but before they did Marissa and Margareta ran over and gave Bulma a hug," We hope we can see you again soon." Bulma looked at them and smiled," I told your dad that you guys are a loud to come over and visit me and the others anytime they like. Also tell your dad that if they need a baby sitter for you three that I'm available any time. Alright?" smiling they nod their heads and ran off to join their parents and little brother at the table. Bulma got back up and smiled at Walter when they stared at her." Sorry for the wait. Follow me to your table." Vegeta and Bulma walk past Walter and his family at a table next to a window at the corner of the room." I'll be right back to order your drinks." Then the waitress leaves the table." You were good with those kids almost motherly." " I love kids Vegeta, there fun and playful, especially his kids." Bulma turns her head and looked at the girls smiling." Huh. I can tell that you do." Bulma turns around and looks at him," kids are so sweet, but not all of them, some miss behave and act like brats." Vegeta stares at her surprised that she said that." I know that, Bulma that some kids are different….can we get off the subject." " Alright, then what do you want to talk about Vegeta?" " What where you and Walter talking about?" Bulma looks back at the girls," We were talking about Margareta. On the tip of Lucy's tail, her stuffed dog, it had the same shape as her birth mark on her neck." " You mean that star that was on her neck?" Bulma looks back at him and nods her head. " So what do you want to drink mam?" Looking at the waitress she looks at the menu," um, can I have a Cherry Coke?" " Alright, and you sir?" "Seven Up I guess." " Alright then, I'll be right back with your drinks." Walking away the waitress went to get their drinks." After a minute of silence the waitress came back with their drinks," Alright, now what will you like to eat?" " I'll get Spaghetti and Vegeta what do you want?" " Uh, I'll get the same thing." " Ok, two plates of spaghetti comin' up." Looked at Vegeta worriedly," what's wrong Vegeta?" looking up at her Vegeta held her gaze," My shoulder is sore that's all." " Come here let me see your shoulder." Getting up Vegeta, walks up to her ,and sits down. Bulma pulls down his shirt a little and spotted the problem," There's a giant bruise on your shoulder. I'll take care of that when we get home promise." Vegeta gets back up and sits in his own seat." So can you tell me something when we get home, so we don't make a scene here." " Sure, about what though?" " I'll tell you when we're home." " Alright." " Ok, here's your food. Enjoy." Bulma jumps in her seat surprised. " Uh, thanks." " Sorry if I scared you." " Oh, no it's alright. No need to apologize." The waitress smiles at her," You are truly kind mam, enjoy your food." Then she walks off to help another table. Picking up the chop sticks Bulma takes some spaghetti off the plate and puts it in her mouth." Oh. Vegeta you need to try this it's delicious!" " Vegeta did the same thing and nods his head in agreement," This isn't that bad." A half hour later Vegeta and Bulma walk up front and pays for their food and gave the waitress a tip for her good services and kindness." Why thank you so much for the tip, mam." The waitress beams happily to them happily." Have a great night mam." Vegeta and Bulma walk out of the building and walked along the road." So what do you want to do now, Bulma?" " Oh, there's this place that I always wanted to go, but I was to chicken and I never had a way to get there." " Where is this place?" looking in front of them Bulma points at this building," See that tall building over there way at the end of the town border over there? It's the very tall one, the top of that building has a platform that faces the setting sun." " Alright let's go." Lifting Bulma off the ground Vegeta flies off towards the building.

Chapter 22

Vegeta puts Bulma down on the top of the building," So is this the place?" "Yep, this is it." Bulma sits down on the edge of the roof looking at the sun that is starting to set," Isn't it wonderful?" Vegeta laughs under his breath," hey what's so funny?!" " Nothing." Vegeta stares at her with a smirk on his face. Bulma gets up," No Vegeta yo…." She falls off the ledge. Vegeta runs towards the ledge and dives off after her. Bulma's back was facing the ground she closed her eyes and her hands over her face, screaming she shouts," VEGETA!" Vegeta was a few feet behind her and shouts back at her," I'M COMING, BULMA!" finally Vegeta caught her by the waist and pulled her against him. Stopping in mind air Vegeta whispered," I got you, Bulma." Crying she looks up at him and wraps her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder. Vegeta hovered towards the ground his arms still around her waist trying to comfort her. Once they landed softly Bulma was still crying. Opening her eyes a little she notices that their on the ground, let's go of Vegeta and puts her hands on his chest still keeping her head on Vegeta. When she does Vegeta puts his hand on her head and still had one arm around her and whispered," it's alright, you're ok." Calming down Bulma pulls away from him. Rubbing her eyes she says," Let's not ever do that again." Walking towards the direction they came from Vegeta said to her," Where are you going?" " Going home Vegeta I'm walking not flying. I didn't bring my motorcycle capsule with me." Vegeta stared after her then jumped into the sky flying slowly to not to scare her he pulled her up into the air. Screaming Bulma looked up at Vegeta," VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT FLYING TO THE HOUSE!" Looking down at her Vegeta smiles," WE'RE NOT HEADING TOWARDS YOUR HOUSE! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Vegeta stops in mid are and pulls her up until he has her by the waist then starts to fly again." Vegeta! Put me down! Now!" She was hitting Vegeta in the chest. " Hold on we're almost there Bulma." looking down he looks for the place that he found when they were flying to the restaurant." Here it is." Bulma turns her head to the side trying to see where he's taking her." What is it? I can't see." "Hold on let me land before you fall." When Vegeta was at least a foot of the ground Bulma pulled away and jumped to the ground." Well it seems that you couldn't wait to see it." Vegeta said landing behind her. Bulma looked at her surroundings and puts a hand to her mouth. Turning around she looked at him and hugs him. " Vegeta it's beautiful! I love this place!" looking up smiling Bulma turns around and walks towards the pond. Sitting down she puts her hands in the crystal clear water and splashes her face." You're tired, huh? " " No, no I just want to stay here a while." " Ok." Walking under a tree Vegeta sits down," Don't you think it's going to rain?" standing back up Bulma stares at him." Think so. Why are you scared of the rain?" " No, I just don't like getting rained on that much. Even if I'm on a date with you." Bulma whispers the last part to herself. After a few minutes talking it starts to rain. Running under the tree Bulma stands next to Vegeta." How are we going to get home? We can't fly there and we don't have an umbrella with us." " Like this." Vegeta takes of his coat and puts it over them and started to walk towards the direction of the Capsule Corp. at the north." Thanks Vegeta." He stares at her, " Welcome." They kept walking for a while until they found a hotel Vegeta turns to her," Hey do you want to stop here? You look tired." " No I'm fine let's just keep going." Bulma looked at him with tired eyes." You need some rest let's go in." " No, really I'm fine Vegeta. I don't need rest let's just keep going, please." Frowning he stood there as Bulma walks from underneath the jacket. Walking towards her he grabs her arm gently stopping her. Bulma turns around to look at Vegeta. Vegeta puts the coat around her shoulders and walked her towards the hotel." You need to warm up and get rest. Let's go in ,alright?" Bulma stares at him noticing that he's concerned about her," Vegeta you never acted like this. What's happening here?" Vegeta kept walking not looking at her and sighed," This planet is softening me." Bulma smiles softly that Vegeta has changed over the time. Walking in Bulma sits down at a chair next to a fire place and watched him walk to the front desk." Are there any rooms available?" the women looks over his shoulder at Bulma," oh, is it your honeymoon sir?" "No, her house is too far from here. It's the Capsule Corp. up north from here." Her eyes open widely," you mean that's Ms. Briefs?" he turns to Bulma and back at her," Yes. That's her." She looks back at him and smiles," well then you can take the suite he…." " No, can we have a regular room?" shocked she nods her head." Ok, here's your key. When are you leaving?" handing him the key Vegeta says " Tomorrow morning." Writing down something in a book she looks up and smiles," Enjoy your time here, your room is 491 on the third floor." Walking away from the desk he gets Bulma and walks into the elevator. When the door closed he looks at her," Bulma, are you alright?" Bulma looks at him with tired eyes." Ya, I'm fine just tired." Vegeta looks her over and noticed that her face is pale and she was shaking. Stepping forward towards her he puts his hand on her forehead," Vegeta what are you doing?" " Nothing, you just look paler than usual and your shaking." Pulling his hand away from her head he looks at her," you'll need to lay down once we get in the room." Nodding her head Bulma puts her head on Vegeta's chest. After a minute the doors finally open. " Man, that's a slow elevator." Bulma giggles and stares at Vegeta." Hey what's with the grumpy look, huh?" he looks at her and smiles," looks like you're acting silly right now. This is what happens when you're tired huh?" " No, I just want to cheer you up. You just don't seem too happy right now." Bulma returns his smile and walks down the hall." Which room is it again?" " Room 491." Bulma stops at a door," here's our room Vegeta." Walking towards her Vegeta pulls out the key and opens the door. Bulma walks in and sits on one of the beds," This place looks like one of the rooms that we have in my house." Bulma gets up and wanders around the room. Walking towards the window she stops." Oh look Vegeta the house is not that far from here, just a few miles." Bulma walks away from the window and towards him. Grabbing Vegeta's hand she drags him into the room and towards the window." It might be a day or two until the rain stops. Until then we'll need to get ready when it calms down and when barely raining we could leave." " Alright I'll wake you up when it calms down in the morning. You need to lay down and get some sleep." Walking towards the bed Bulma sits down and yawns," Fine, but you need to rest too, Vegeta." Looks at Bulma," No I don't. Saiyans barely need sleep." " Vegeta I know that you and Goku are Saiyan, but it doesn't mean you don't need rest. Now get in your bed and get rest." "Grrr uhh!" Vegeta walks towards the other bed and sits down on the edge." Thank you Veggie." " Don't call me that!" " Just lie down!" Bulma pulls the covers and lies down on the bed," Night Vegeta." Mumbling under his breath he lies down on the bed and falls asleep.

Chapter 23

Later the next day Vegeta and Bulma went home. They walked towards the door and said their fare wells and went their separate ways. Bulma walks inside the house," Hey mom, dad, I'm home!" Mrs. Briefs runs to her daughter, crying hysterically," Oh, Bulma! Are you ok, are you hurt?" "Mom, I'm fine." she hugs Bulma in a tight embrace while Bulma struggles to get out of her mother's death grip." Mom, your suffocating me." Mrs. Briefs lets go of Bulma," Where have you been? I was worried sick, where did you go? Where's Vegeta? You two never came when it started raining." Bulma stares at her mom," I'm fine mom, Vegeta was with me, we got stuck in the rain and went to a hotel that was close by." She starts to calm down and smiles," You never answered my first question and why in the world was Vegeta with you?" Bulma starts to blush," We went out, mom." " Oh, are you two a couple now? When did you two become a couple? Tell me what happened on your date?" Bulma blushes even darker into a deep red," I don't think we are, he asked me when he was at the hospital , and we ate at the restaurant that we went after Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding, we also saw Walter there with his wife, Gretta and his children, Margareta, Marissa, and Charlie." " Bulma, come here, sit down and tell me what happened i really want to know what happened." Bulma sighs and walks to the couch, her mom sits next to her and Bulma tells her everything that happened. After an hour Bulma finished and her mother squelled," I new that you two will get together! I need to tell your father about this..." " Tell me about what, Bunny?"

* * *

_hola, i no im crazy( not for real ) i put 23 chapters in one page, but it was like this when i downloaded it on this from Microsoft Word so i kept it like this not wanting to fix it and yes im lazy on this. :'( So i want to tell u that this is the first story that im doing on here and want to tell u that u should try these amazing books that i love: A Lifetime Turmoil by WildVegeta and Homeless Boy by LPphreek. And if these people that made the books are reading this... is that im still working on both on Lifetime Turmoil im on chapter 28 but by the time ur reading this i might be done and for Homeless boy, chapter 47, and also what the hell i might not be done when ur reading this, cause seriously 73 chapters?! But i love it so far and i will not stop reading it until the end, both of u are amazing writers._

_VEGEKA OUT!_


End file.
